What's 'Normal' Anyway?
by Kyra5972
Summary: Edward left me to keep me safe and so that I could have a normal life...I don't think this is quite what he had in mind... Light BuffyxBella


**Title:** What's 'Normal' Anyway?

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Edward left me to keep me safe and so that I could live a normal life... I don't think this is quite what he had in mind...

**Pairings:** Bella/Buffy

**Spoilers:** Twilight – Up through Edward leaving. BtVS - Up through Angel leaving.

**Warnings:** Light **FEMSLASH!!!**

**A/N:** This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I started this, but I think I like how it turned out. Let me know what you think.

**A/N2:** Thanks to TouchoftheWind for the lovely banner!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Edward left me shortly after I turned eighteen, I thought my life was over. I didn't know what to do; Edward had been my whole life and suddenly he was gone. I sank into a deep depression, walking around like a zombie for several months. I didn't snap out of it until I overheard Charlie talking to my mom on the phone. I heard him tell her that he didn't know what to do with me anymore, that I wasn't getting any better and he was afraid he would have to check me in to a hospital in Seattle and get me professional help.

That served as one hell of a wake-up call.

I spent Christmas Break putting myself back together and when school started back up in January, I rejoined the rest of the world. I sat with Angela and Ben and Jessica at lunch for the first time since Edward left and actually joined in the conversations, getting filled in on all the gossip from the last few months.

I threw myself into my school work in an effort to distract myself from thoughts of Edward and the rest of the Cullens. By the time graduation rolled around, I was at the top of my class.

However, with school over, I no longer had anything to distract me from my thoughts and memories of Edward. And in Forks, _everything_ reminded me of him.

So I left.

I packed my things, said goodbye to Charlie, climbed into my truck and left Forks, never once looking back as I drove away.

A couple weeks later, I ended up in Sunnydale, California. I never planned on staying more than a few days. I was just passing through, no real destination in mind. That all changed when I was attacked on my way back to my hotel one night. By Victoria.

Turns out, James was her mate and she wasn't too please that he had been killed. And as she saw it, it was all my fault.

I thought I was going to die that night. Victoria had me pinned to the wall of an alley by my throat, my feet dangling several inches off the ground. I remember closing my eyes, not wanting to see my death coming. The next thing I knew, Victoria's hand was gone and I was collapsing to the ground, gasping for air.

I opened my eyes in time to see a tiny blonde throw Victoria across the alley. I watched in shock as the blonde proceeded to kick Victoria's ass before ripping the vampire's head off. With her bare hands.

She had looked so confused for a minute as she stared at Victoria's head in her hands, like she had expected something else to happen.

That was when I spoke up. I told her that she had to completely dismember Victoria and burn the pieces in order to kill her. She jumped slightly, as though startled that I was still there, before nodding and setting about ripping Victoria to pieces. When she was satisfied that Victoria was in enough pieces, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a book of matches, quickly lighting a few of them and dropping them onto what was left of Victoria.

We stood in silence, watching as Victoria burned. As soon as the fire had died down, the blonde turned and offered to walk me home. As we stared walking, I introduced myself and she did the same.

Her name was Buffy and she was a Vampire Slayer.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Buffy asked how I knew how to kill Victoria. I studied her for a moment as I contemplated my answer. In the end, I simply shrugged and told her the truth. I told her about Edward and the Cullens, about falling in love with Edward, about James and Victoria and about Edward leaving me so that I would be safe and could have a normal life.

To my shock, Buffy laughed. The shock quickly faded to anger though. However, before I had a chance to let my displeasure be known, Buffy started talking.

She told me about her own vampire boyfriend, Angel, and how he had left her for the same reasons Edward had left me for.

She finished her story just as we made it back to my hotel. We quickly said goodnight and Buffy left, throwing a quick smile over her shoulder as she went.

I never expected to see Buffy again. After all, I was just passing through and would be leaving soon. I definitely didn't expect her to show up at my room the next day and invite me out to the local club with her and her friends.

I hesitated only a moment before accepting the offer, deciding that I might as well have a bit of fun before I left. I had a lot of fun that night and Buffy and her friends, Xander, Willow, and Oz, ended up inviting me to hang out again.

What started out as just a few days in town as I passed through quickly turned into a week, then a month, then looking for an apartment of my own and a job to pay for it with. I even enrolled in a few classes with Buffy and Willow at UC Sunnydale.

Buffy and her friends quickly became my best friends...My family. We went to the Bronze and had movie nights. I started helping with the research and slaying, going on patrol with Buffy and the others, and learning to fight and defend myself.

It was just after Christmas when my world changed drastically once more.

We were on patrol that night, Buffy and I taking one half of the cemetery while Willow and Spike, a vampire who reluctantly started working with us after he was basically neutered by the military, took the other half. Giles, Tara, Xander, and Anya were at Giles' researching the latest Big Bad.

To this day, I'm still not sure exactly how it happened. One minute, Buffy and I were fighting a group of about ten vampires and then the next, Buffy had me pressed against the side of a crypt and our mouths were devouring each other as the vampire dust settled around us.

We were both completely shocked when we broke apart and realized what we had done. Neither one of us knew what to say and, in the end, we didn't say anything, merely went back to patrol and tried to forget what had happened...Not that that actually happened, but we tried.

The next week was completely awkward and filled with tension that all came to a head while Buffy and I were sparring.

I had managed to knock Buffy off her feet, but in true Bella fashion, I lost my balance and fell as well. And landed on top of Buffy. We both froze, out faces barely an inch apart. It was the closest we had been since that night on patrol and suddenly I was very aware of Buffy's body underneath me. Suddenly aware of her curves and the smooth softness of her skin and the way her eyes were beginning to darken with lust.

The next thing I was aware of was Buffy flipping us over so that she was on top of me and her lips moving insistently against my own as we kissed for the second time. Our hands weren't idle and began exploring each other's body, slowly caressing and teasing.

We started seeing each other after that, keeping our relationship quiet at first as we tried to figure things out. Though I'm sure Spike must have known. Buffy and I must have positively reeked of each other and sex; and with Spike's sense of smell, there's no way he could have missed our scents being all over one another. Oddly enough, he never said anything until after we did a couple of months later. Our friends were shocked but accepted it easily, after all, we had already gone though it all with Willow and Tara.

Buffy and I have been blissfully happy together for nearly five years. Though I can't help but wonder sometimes what Edward would say if he knew how my life has turned out. I live on a Hellmouth, am best friends with two witches, an ex-vengeance demon, and a vampire, and I help my Vampire Slayer girlfriend and our friends protect the world from vampires, demons and the forces of Darkness; not exactly the 'normal' life he wanted for me. But while my life may not be Webster's definition of 'normal,' I'm happy and I wouldn't change it for the world.

And really, what's 'normal' anyway?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**What do you think? This is my first attempt at anything wven remotely femslash-y so I hope it's not too bad. It's also the first fic I've done in first person POV, so I hope that worked out okay, too.**

**Please, please, please leave a review and let me know what you think! *gives everyone puppy dog eyes***

**~ Kyra**


End file.
